The Lie
by gleelover2007
Summary: Ashley Davies and her best friend Spencer Carlin pretend to be in a relationship to gain popularity. Based on the TV show Faking It. (AU)
1. Intro

This is my Spencer and Ashley story based on Faking It, I didn't want to make it too much like the show so it won't be, I kind of put my own twist to it. But I did use the basic storyline and some stuff from the show. Hope you enjoy and remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley watched intently as her best friend Spencer modeled another outfit.

"Well?" Spencer asked.

Ashley smiled, "you look great in anything Spence."

Spencer smiled as she sat down next to Ashley and thumbed through a magazine.

"So do you think Aiden will ask me to the dance?" Ashley asked as she set her magazine down.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she did the same, "why would you want him to?" He is such a man whore."

Ashley laughed, "But a hot one."

Spencer smiled, "he is pretty hot."

Ashley hopped of the bed and went to her closet, "what do you think?" Ashley asked as she held up a short black dress.

Spencer's mouth dropped open, "you're not really going to wear that are you?"

Ashley frowned, "what's wrong with it?"

"It's so short and revealing." And need I go on?" Spencer rambled.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she set the dress down on her bed. "I want Aiden to notice me."

Spencer smiled as she looked back towards the dress. "I don't think that will be an issue."

Ashley smiled as she laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. "I think Jake likes you."

Spencer cringed, "ewww so not my type."

Spencer and Ashley shared a laugh as they continued to discuss boys.

"Ashley! Spencer! Dinner is ready!" Christine called from downstairs.

The girls untangled themselves and shut off the movie as they made their way downstairs.

"So has anyone asked you guys to the dance?" Christine asked before taking a bit of her roast.

"I'm hoping Aiden will ask me." Ashley answered.

Christine looked puzzled for a moment, "the star basketball player who has slept with every cheerleader on campus?"

Ashley nearly choked on her mashed potatoes, "mom."

Christine just smiled, "what I hear things."

Spencer giggled as she patted Ashley's back.

"Well whoever you decide to go with, make sure to stick together." Christine said as she stood up and began gathering dishes.

Spencer and Ashley shared a smile as they both stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"I love this song!" Spencer shouted as she and Ashley danced along to Wannabe from the Spice Girls.

Ashley grinned as she pulled Spencer close and the girls continued to dance along to the music blaring from the speakers.

"Girls!" Christine shouted as she entered the room.

Ashley and Spencer jumped, "sorry mom didn't hear you."

"Clearly." Christine said amused.

Ashley blushed and looked away, "what's up?"

"I just came to say I will be leaving tomorrow for Seattle, and I left money on the table."

Ashley kissed her mother's cheek. "Okay be safe."

"Goodnight girls." Christine said as she closed the door behind her.

Ashley waited till her mother's footsteps faded before cranking up the music again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," Spencer said as she snuck up behind Ashley as she was rummaging through her locker.

Ashley jumped, "geeze you scared the hell out of me Spence."

Spencer giggled "sorry."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker shot and headed towards the lunchroom, Spencer following right beside her.

"Hey Carmen, "Ashley said as she took a seat across from her step sister.

Carmen smiled and waved as she went right back to eating.

Spencer sat rather close to Ashley and the two shared a smile before digging in.

"So don't look but Aiden is totally staring you down Ash", Carmen said as she looked over her shoulder towards the leering boy.

Upon hearing that Ashley's eyes shot up and landed on Aiden's. He gave her a grin before turning away and focusing his attention back towards his ex-girlfriend Madison who seemed to be rambling about something.

Ashley smiled, "should I go talk to him?"

Carmen glanced back towards them and now noticed Aiden was attempting to be interested in what Madison was saying. "I wouldn't while she is around, she would kill you."

Ashley glanced towards Spencer who nodded and also looked towards Aiden and Madison.

"He's just so hot. I don't know what he sees in her." Ashley complained.

"She is the most popular girl in school," Spencer answered.

Ashley shot her a death glare.

Spencer glanced away and noticed Clay handing out flyers. "Wonder what that's about."

Carmen and Ashley glanced in Clay's direction. "Probably just another one of him and Aiden's stupid drunken parties, "Carmen said dryly.

Ashley was curious as he continued passing them around she was knocked out of her daydream when he appeared in front of her.

"Hey guys, I'm having a party this weekend. You guys should come." He set the flyer on the table before flashing them a smile and heading back towards Aiden and Madison.

"Oh my God!" Ashley squalled excitedly as she grabbed the flyer and began studying it.

Spencer slid closer as she too began reading the flyer.

"You're really not going to go, are you?" Carmen complained as she placed her books on her locker and slammed it shut.

"Why wouldn't I? It's my one chance at becoming popular and landing Aiden." Ashley said as she followed her sister towards the exit of King High.

Spencer was waiting for them at Ashley's car.

"You're going to go the party with me, aren't you?" Ashley asked Spencer, her pleading.

Spencer rolled her eyes at her best friend, "like I have a choice."

Ashley grinned as all three girls got into the car and headed home for the weekend.

"What do you think?" Ashley asked as she emerged from her bathroom in skin tight jeans and her favorite leather vest.

Spencer's mouth drooped open as she took in the appearance of her best friend. She had to admit she looked really hot. Okay where did that come from, she thought. "You look great." Spencer managed to get out.

Ashley smiled as she grabbed her keys, "awesome let's hit the road then."


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley smiled as she and Spencer headed towards the huge house in front of them. The party seemed to already be in full swing, there were tons of beer cans littered all over the yard and loud music booming from inside.

"Ladies you made it!" Clay shouted across the yard as he ran towards them and ushered them inside. He took each of their coats and tossed them on a nearby chair before running to grab them a drink.

"This is so cool!" Ashley squealed as she grabbed Spencer's hand and led her further into the house.

"Have drink girls," Clay said as he handed them a red cup filled with an unknown liquid.

"What is it?" Spencer asked as she took a whiff of the unknown drink.

"It's my secret recipe," Clay answered before his attention snapped to his boyfriend Glen who just entered.

Spencer continued to stare blankly into her cup as Ashley dragged her around the party. "Oh my god, there he is." Ashley said excitedly as her eyes landed on Aiden.

Spencer looked up and rolled her eyes. "He's here with Madison Ash."

"So they could break up, you don't know."

Spencer set her cup down and watched her best friend continue to make googly eyes at Aiden.

It was a little pass one when the party really started to die down, and people began trickling out the door.

Ashley and Spencer were cuddled up on the couch listening to Clay and Glen talk about some musical they had just saw on TV, there were so wrapped up in the conversation they didn't see Aiden come up behind Clay and whisper something in his ear.

"That's a great idea," Clay said as he stood up.

"What is?" Glen asked as he took the extended hand his boyfriend offered.

"A game of truth or dare," Clay said excitedly as he followed Aiden back towards the living room.

"Are you girls coming?" Glen called over his shoulder as he flowed.

Ashley and Spencer exchanged a worried look before getting up and following.

"Okay Aiden truth or dare?" Clay asked his best friend.

Aiden's eyes travelled towards Ashley for a brief moment before landing back on Clay. "Dare," he answered in a cocky manner.

Clay giggled before saying his dare, "I dare you to strip down to your boxers and run around the neighborhood."

Aiden grinned as he stood up and kicked off his shoes and socks, followed by his shirt. He then began unbuttoning his pants; he winked at Ashley as he slid them off and headed towards the door.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm as she watched Aiden walk out the door.

"Well hot damn," Clay exclaimed.

Glen shot him a death glare before turning towards Ashley.

"Ashley truth or dare?"

Ashley thought for a minute before she answered "dare."

She heard Spencer gasp beside her.

"I dare you to kiss Spencer." Glen said with a smile.

Ashley's mouth dropped open as she glanced towards Spencer who had the same expression.

"Well?" Glen said his voice showing his annoyance.

Ashley took a deep breath before leaning over and kissing Spencer gently.

"That was hot." Aiden said as he came back into the room and began putting on his clothes.

Spencer blushed as she finally pulled away.

"Oh my god I have the greatest idea!" Clay shouted as he clapped his hands.

Everyone stared at him while they waited for him to speak.

"I'm going to nominate you two for homecoming queen. You two will be the first lesbians to be nominated and quite frankly the hottest couple, well besides me and Glen of course to be nominated."

Ashley's mouth dropped open. "Wait what?"

"You two make the cutest couple, we need more gay power in the school and you two are perfect." Clay said giddily.

Ashley pulled up into Spencer's driveway to drop her off. She and Spencer sat there in silence for a while before Spencer broke it.

"I can't believe they thought we were a couple."

"Oh come on its kind of funny." Ashley replied a huge grin crossing her face.

Spencer couldn't help but smile back at her best friend as she climbed out of the car.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Spence."


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley threw her jacket on the bed as her and Spencer entered her room. "I can't believe Aiden thinks I'm gay," Ashley mumbled as she threw herself on the bed.

Spencer sat beside her and rubbed her back, "he did think it was hot though."

Ashley sat up and smiled at her best friend. "Your right, he did."

Spencer gave her a small smile.

Ashley stood up and peeled of her shirt tossing it behind her, "I'm going to go shower."

Spencer nodded as she watched Ashley walk towards the bathroom.

"So did you at least have fun?" Ashley shouted through the open door of the bath room.

Spencer smiled as she answered, "Yeah it was okay." She picked up one of Ashley's stuffed animals and held it close.

"Well I had a great time and I think Aiden likes me."

Spencer frowned, "he thinks you're gay though."

Ashley walked out in a towel and sat on the edge of her bed, she seemed deep in thought.

Spencer jumped when Ashley suddenly spoke.

"What if we fake it?"

Spencer looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Ashley stood up; she was way too excited to sit. "What if we pretend we are a couple?"

Spencer's mouth dropped open.

"Think about how popular it could make us!" Ashley says excitedly. Ashley began to panic when she noticed her best friend still hadn't said anything. "Spence?"

Spencer finally seemed to snap out of her daze. "I um sure if that is what you want."

Ashley sat down beside her, "we have been friends forever, and it shouldn't be that difficult to pretend to be a couple right.'

Spencer nodded as she thought about how they could pull this off.

Ashley stood up and walked towards her closet, she threw her towel on the floor as she began to put on shorts and a t shirt.

Spencer ran her hands threw her hair as she waited for Ashley to return.

"So are you in?" Ashley asked as she sat beside Spencer.

Spencer shifted nervously as she answered. "Yeah count me in."

Ashley squealed as she tackled her best friend. They both giggled as they rolled around on the bed, with Ashley landing on top. She tucked a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear as she leaned down and kissed her.

Spencer closed her eyes as she felt Ashley's lips on her, and just as soon as they were there they were gone. Spencer opened her eyes as she looked up into Ashley's.

Ashley smiled down at her, "it feels weird to be kissing you."

Spencer smiled back as she pulled Ashley back down towards her and kissed her again.

Ashley finally pulled back laughing. "This is too weird but I can do this." She crawled off Spencer and crawled under the covers.

Spencer tried to calm her breathing as she did the same.

Ashley put on a movie and cuddled close to Spencer; she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight as they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley struggled to hold her books and cup of coffee as she tried to open her locker.

"Need help?" Aiden asked as he watched her struggle.

Ashley smiled as she nodded. He took her books and placed them in her locker for her. "Thanks." Ashley said as she closed her locker.

Aiden grinned, "No problem. So how did you like the party?" he asked as he leaned against another locker.

"It was fun," Ashley said shyly.

Aiden smiled, "so how long have you and Carlin been going out?"

Ashley nearly choked on her coffee, "what?"

Aiden laughed as he patted her on the back. "You are dating her, aren't you?"

Ashley blushed as she wiped her mouth, "oh yeah right, um just a few months."

Aiden nodded, "that's cool."

Ashley nodded, "yeah."

They stood there in awkward silence before Aiden finally broke it, much to Ashley's relief.

"So do you like the band the Goo Goo Dolls?"

Ashley grinned, "I love them."

Aiden smiled; "well if you're not busy I." he was cut off by Spencer appearing behind Ashley.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Spencer asked not noticing she interrupted something.

Ashley inwardly cursed her best friend's bad timing.

Spencer finally noticed Aiden was standing there, "oh hey."

Aiden gave her a small smile, "hey."

"So what were you guys talking about?" Spencer asks as she runs her hand up Ashley's arm.

Aiden looks away angrily.

Ashley frowns, "the Goo Goo Dolls."

"Oh great band," Spencer says. "Remember we were supposed to go see them but you got grounded?"

Ashley smiles as she remembers, "oh yeah I set my sheets on fire trying to do that spell we saw on Buffy."

The girls shared a laugh as they remembered.

Aiden grinned, "Well I have basketball practice so I will see you later." He gave them both a small wave before turning on his heel and jogging towards the basketball court.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and tugged her towards her car, "come on I have a ton of homework to do."

The girls were at the table doing their homework, when Paula walked through the door, the girls looked up and smiled.

"What are you two up to?" she asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Just homework," Spencer answered her mother.

"Ashley will you be staying for dinner?" Paula asked as she began to pull out vegetables from the fridge.

Ashley checked her phone she saw she had a message from Aiden asking her if he could stop by. "I would love to but I have to get home, my mom wants some quality time," she lied.

Paula smiled, "well maybe next time."

Ashley nodded as she grabbed her books and headed towards the door, "I will call you later."

Spencer nodded as she watched Ashley get into her car and drive off.

Ashley paced around her living room as she waited for Aiden to stop by; she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorbell sound throughout the house. He's here she thought as she went to answer it.

"Hey," Aiden greeted her.

"Hey," Ashley said back as she held the door open for him.

He watched her close the door before speaking, "so I know you're dating Spencer and everything but I was hoping me and you could go out. I even have tickets to the concert, "he held them up so she could see.

Ashley was speechless she was so happy.

Aiden stood there nervously as he waited for her response, "look I like you Ashley and if you give me a chance I think we could be happy together.

Ashley finally snapped out of her trance, "Sorry yeah of course I want to go out with you."

"Really?" Aiden said his voice full of happiness.

Ashley smiled of course.

"Well the concert starts at seven, so I will pick you up at six for dinner." Aiden said as he started walking towards the door.

"Sounds great," Ashley said as she watched him walk out.

"Goodnight!" Aiden called over his shoulder as he got in his car and drove off.

Ashley smiled and waved before closing the door and running up the stairs. She threw her phone on her dresser and crawled into bed thoughts of Aiden in her mind. She didn't even notice the flashing indicating she had a missed call.

Across town Spencer set her phone down and frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley was nervous as hell as she waited for Aiden to arrive; she was stressed because she didn't know what to tell Spencer. Everyone at school thought they were the ultimate it couple, plus add on the fact that she was her best friend. She felt bad about going out with Aiden but she pushed that aside when she heard the doorbell.

"Hey," Aiden greeted her cheerfully as he looked her up and down. "You look really nice."

Ashley blushed as she grabbed her purse and followed him to his car.

"So I heard through a little birdie that you like Chinese food," Aiden said as he pulled into Ashley's favorite Chinese restaurant The Red Dragon.

Ashley smiled as she took his offered hand and followed him inside.

"This is so good," Ashley giggled as she ate another egg roll.

Aiden laughed as he took a bite of his sweet and sour chicken. "So I made the right call?"

Ashley smiled at him and nodded.

Aiden looked relived as he took a sip of his water, then suddenly turned serious, "I'm not keeping you from anything with Spencer right?"

Ashley's heart began to beat faster at the mention of Spencer's name, "of course not." She had tons of homework to do." Ashley lied.

Aiden smiled as he reached across the table and took Ashley's hand, "good," he smiled.

Ashley smiled back.

"Wow I can't believe I'm at the Goo Goo Dolls concert!" Ashley screamed as she let Aiden lead them to their seats.

Aiden wrapped his arms around her as the band started to play.

Ashley smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the music.

Aiden frowned when he noticed Ashley was crying. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Ashley nodded, "Spencer loves this song."

Aiden frowned as he continued to listen to the band belt out Iris.

"That was a great concert," Ashley said once she and Aiden made it out of the auditorium.

Aiden smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Ashley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she frowned when she saw who it was. "I have to take this," she told Aiden as she walked off.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?"

"Hey I have been trying to reach you." Where are you?" Spencer asked as she heard a bunch of voices in the background.

"Umm my mom had a conference and asked me to come along with her," Ashley lied again.

"Oh okay," Spencer mumbled disappointed. "Well are you coming over later for movie night?"

Ashley looked towards Aiden who gave her a small smile. "I can't the conference is going to last awhile."

"Oh well have fun then," Spencer said.

Ashley frowned as she heard the disappointment in her friend's voice. "Okay well I love ya."

"Love ya too," Spencer mumbled before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Aiden asked as Ashley walked back towards him.

"It was just my mom telling me about her day," Ashley lied.

"Okay cool," Aiden said as he led her back towards his car.

"So I had a great time tonight," Aiden said once they pulled up into Ashley's driveway.

Ashley smiled, "I did too."

"So I know how much Spencer means to you and everything so I was wondering if you would want to date in secret?" Aiden asked nervously.

Ashley smiled she couldn't believe her luck, "okay yeah I would really love that."

Aiden smiled, "great."

They sat in silence for a while before Aiden looked up and into Ashley's eyes, he smiled at her before leaning over and kissing her deeply.

Ashley moaned as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him close.

Aiden moaned as he felt Ashley tugging at his hair, he finally had to pull away for much needed air. "I hope to see you again real soon."

Ashley smiled as she got out and closed the door; she waved as she watched him drive off.

As she got ready for bed that night she smiled as she still felt the tingle of Aiden's lips on her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley shuddered as she entered the school building. She rolled her eyes as the guy's from the basketball team cat called her. Maybe she and Spencer didn't think this whole pretending to be a couple thing through. Ashley gasped when she saw her locker and the big bold letters dyke written across it.

"Don't worry about it," Clay said as he came up behind her. It was that bitchy cheerleader Amber, she's just pissed you guys are getting more attention.

Ashley gave him a small smile as she wiped off her locker. "Thanks."

"No prob, toodles," and with that Clay turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

"Ummm toodles," Ashley said confused as she went to go sit on her and Spencer's usual bench.

"Hey," Spencer greeted her as she took a seat beside her.

Ashley smiled she had really missed her, "hey you feels like I haven't saw you in forever."

Spencer blushed, "aww did you miss me?"

Ashley grinned, "I really did."

Spencer smiled, "so did you happen to finish your history homework? I go lost on the last question."

Ashley dug around her backpack until she found it. "Here it is," Ashley said triumphantly as she pulled it out.

Spencer giggled as she took it and looked it over, "well that makes sense," Spencer mumbled as she wrote down the answer.

Ashley smiled, "who would have thought I would be better at homework, than you?"

Spencer laughed, "Never thought I would live to see the day."

Ashley pouted as she slapped Spencer's shoulder, which in turn made Spencer laugh harder.

"Do you need me to kiss you and make it all better?" Spencer asked in a joking matter. Her mouth dropped open though when she realized what she said. "I didn't mean, I mean I," she began to stammer.

Ashley took her hand, "I wouldn't mind it."

Spencer looked up and smiled, "really?"

Ashley smiled and nodded as she leaned over and captured Spencer's lips in a heated kiss.

Most of the students who walked by ignored them, some went as far as to cheer and yell "finally."

The girls were so lost in the kiss they didn't notice Aiden or Clay off in the distance both wearing very different expressions.

"Wow that was wow," Spencer said when her and Ashley finally pulled apart.

Ashley smiled, "it was nice."

Spencer nodded, "yeah it was."

"So are you okay with all us this?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I am, it's kind of fun," Spencer said with a smile.

Ashley smiled back, "ready for our last class?"

Spencer took the offered hand and smiled as she intertwined their fingers.

Ashley nor Spencer never once let go.

"Hi I know it's a little late but I would like to nominate two more people for homecoming Queen," Clay said as he entered the guidance office.

She just nodded and pointed to the ballot box before returning to her book.

"Ohhh Twilight, great choice. Team Jacob!" Clay exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

The counselor gave him a smirk as she continued to read.

Clay walked over to the ballet box and put both Spencer and Ashley's names in the running. He smiled and turned on his heel hoping to God he could help them win. 


End file.
